The Petals of War
by Tomatehispipe
Summary: I always made fun of those princesses in story books who had to marry for the sake of peace. I kind of regret it now, but I guess that's how karma works. MadaraOC


I remember my first crush as a child was this older boy that would always be helping by at the teashop. Every once a month, my brother Tobirama would take me to stock up on some tea. There were different types of tea we brought, one for the guests and one for Senju.

Shiro-kun, or at least that was what the teashop owners called him. He was tall, skinny and almost a bit lanky, I was at the age where I couldn't tell whether a person was attractive or not, so that was the only description I remembered him by. About 6 months into our monthly trips, I don't remember what Shiro-kun dropped, but I remember picking it up and chasing him to the backdoor to give it back to him. Now that I think about it, the reason why I can't remember what he dropped was because I was too caught on trying to give it back to him, I was also too caught on being confused as to why he had his face buried into this moaning girl's neck

Why they didn't caught? I didn't know, the rest I remember was running away from the scene because I had no idea what was going on, but there was a gut feeling of disgust. That was probably the feeling of jealous, at that time I didn't exactly understand what jealous was, in fact, I didn't even know what they were doing. Ever since that incident I didn't want to go with Tobirama to the teashop, a year later, I heard they moved away because one of their family members were killed in the war.

You'd think ever since that incident, I learnt to not walk into things, or mind my own business a bit more. But now I feel like that simple childhood incident felt like a fore shadow of what I just heard.

"She's to wed Uchiha Madara."

"…."  
My first instinct was to run. Run away. I've never even thought about dating anyone; let alone marriage.

Because of my quick dash, I heard Senju or Tobirama…One of what I now call inconsiderate, asshole of brothers called out my name.

"Tsuri!"

I ran as fast as I could. Times like this I wished I trained a bit more, you can always run a lot faster if you gather your chakra up your feet.

I wasn't too sure where I was running. Heck, I was probably running to the Uchiha's territory for all I know.

I eventually reached a forest. It was the large forest that was known for intersecting between the Senjus and the Uchihas. If you didn't know the history, you'd be surprise to find out the un-countable lives and blood that was shed here.

I felt sick knowing I had to marry one of those cold-blooded Uchihas. I've heard they kill their own siblings to become more powerful.

For a moment, I feel like one of those princesses that have to marry another country in order to maintain peace between the two nations. I always made fun of those wimpy story princesses; maybe it was karma now that I've become one of them.

I panted and stopped to rest against a tree. I covered my mouth and let out a loud cry, I didn't even care if there were people in the woods, I just-

Suddenly, a kunai flashed past me and stabbed right next to me. I quickly wiped off my tears and stepped back. If that Kunai's angle aimed just a little bit to the left, I could've just died.

I took a deep breath and turned around. A longhaired man in armor approached me.

Expressionless.

"Tsuri from the Senju clan?" His deep and stoic voice asked, it sounded more like a command than a question.

Regardless to what I said before, right now I am at an age where I can tell how attractive a person is. And I can tell you, this man that just spoke; he was one of those who would make a girl's heart melt when they walk past.

Sure, I guess my heart is melting as well, but in a different way. It was more like a… I think I'm going to die because of him, like, literally, _die_.

He eyed me and took out his sword with a swift draw. I'm not a ninja myself but even I can feel the boost of charka that came from him.

I began to step back and my eyes widen as he slashed the sword towards me. I ducked down and my scream engulfed the sound of attack that landed on the tree.

I prayed that I was still alive.

"…."

I heard him draw his sword back in so I got back up, well, at least I tried to.

Yes, I was scared. I looked at the damage he had done and eyed at the kunai he threw at me. Being a child that grew up in part of a Great War and was raised under the Senju brothers, I can tell those attacks weren't something a simple ninja can do. Those attacks are the product of decades and years of hard work and training. But judging by this man's age, which was probably a bit younger than my older brother Senju, this came natural for him. If a man worked twice as hard, this man who stood in front of me, would only need to work half the amount, and become more skilled.

I noticed a symbol on the corner of his sword.

He's an Uchiha.

"And to think you're the sister of Harashima."

I really regret not listening to father's scolding; I should've trained more with my brothers.

"W-who are you." I asked, backing away slowly. Trying to sound as calm as possible.

He smirked, it seemed that he found it even more amusing that I don't know who he is.

"Madara Uchiha."


End file.
